oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Outbreak
Odd Outbreak is the A-plot of the 16th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Dr. O takes the lead on the case of a strange medical crisis that causes agents to make funny noises. Olive's Random Slide This...is a medium-sized carrot. Learning Goal Data Collection and Analysis: conducting surveys to answer questions Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a weatherman announces the weather whenever a man asks what the weather will be like. However, he’s completely wrong. Olive zaps the man with a gadget, but after the agents leave, the man wonders what the traffic will be like, and the weatherman appears and tells him the traffic... for the wrong streets. When they’re back at headquarters, Otto is soon in the back of a long line of agents. Oscar, tired of people not turning in their gadgets on time, has been offering chocolate to anyone who returns a gadget. Otto doesn’t have any gadgets on him, so he’s created a fake by glueing together a flashlight, toothbrush, and spatula. Oscar hands Dr. O a chocolate, but her assistant, Odell, comes and tells her there’s a medical emergency. She puts the chocolate in her pocket and heads to the tube lobby, where they find two agents making really odd noises. Ms. O arrives with two more infected agents. Dr. O and Odell take the four of them back to the Medical Bay. After they put tape on all of their mouths, they take a survey of the agents using charades, and find that the thing they have in common is that they all traveled through Tube 3. As they leave, Otto tells them that he’s having a medical emergency- Oscar doesn’t think his fake is a gadget! He needs chocolate! Dr. O gives him a gadget, and heads to the tube lobby. But as they arrive, an agent travels down Tube 3 and is speaking fluent English, not oddness. Just then, they find that more people have been infected, including Ms. O and Otto. Dr. O realizes that whatever causes the disease must have happened between when she saw him last and now- and during that time, he ate Oscar’s chocolate! They find that all of the other infected agents ate the chocolate too. They realize that Noisemaker had made these chocolates. Oscar hadn’t realized it said Noisemaker because he thought they were French, pronounced No-waz-mak-air. They capture the Noisemaker and heal the agents. Trivia * This episode introduces the Noisemaker for the first time. Gallery An20Odd20Hypothesis.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg 11921675 869704489788558 616095409371007795 n-1-.jpg Tumblr inline ntjk3aeqfC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjiuiYeR01rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjix0KD9B1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjiy2fF9k1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjjtrsQSA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjk4otLTp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjk5v4l2X1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjk8bcp0i1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntju7tSUhP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjk7xe3YM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntju8xG2Jb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjvg85QVy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjvf7AFTu1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjvwvaSnn1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjvvswif31rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwk9QGYI1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwekbZRN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwu2RRNq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwfqxuws1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwhqBDwq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwm5ilSw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjwoaVCqN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjxcptTJ71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjxhjYLyB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntjxezxJkB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Charades.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Tumblr inline ntjuzkgnDB1rv5alo 1280.jpg 16078029877 0ca657b77f-1-.jpg AMA.jpg Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:43 Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes